


Of the Twelfth Staff

by Neila_Nuruodo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neila_Nuruodo/pseuds/Neila_Nuruodo
Summary: In every era, Lahabrea seems to get a reputation for being uptight.
Relationships: Lahabrea/Ascian of the Twelfth Staff (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Of the Twelfth Staff

Lahabrea's head turned as though of its own accord at the sound of his title. The crowd of students passing by revealed a pair of their number chatting, bowed heads turned slightly in his direction.

"Him? No way. Not with how he goes about with that staff up his arse at all times."

Face warming, he checked his reflexive instinct to bawl them out, for not only would such a reaction underscore their point, but he realized his overly defensive response might reveal even more than he wished to about himself. His cheeks continued to burn behind the mask as they passed by, quickly becoming indistinguishable from the rest of the crowd.

Mayhap he should seek to at least seem a bit less upright before his students. For his own sake, if naught else.

  
  
  


"Then you are decided?"

The supplicant nodded decisively. "Yes, Master. I would give my life for the cause and for Zodiark."

Lahabrea smiled. "That is well… for in order to attain eternity you must surrender your connection to your flesh."

"I understand. I am ready, Master."

Lahabrea reached toward the man's shoulders, pausing for a moment as he looked over the soon-to-be-abandoned vessel in appreciation. Broad shoulders, a strong frame beginning to show hints of age yet still vital… Decision made, he gave a firm nod.

"Then receive of me your new title: henceforth you shall be the Ascian of the Twelfth Staff." Beneath the mask his lips stretched in an avaricious smile.

The supplicant bowed his head as Lahabrea's hands rested upon his shoulders and dark energy began to flow between them.

  
  
  


"...bend him over, mayhap, and withdraw the staff from his rear." Laughter rang out from the small group of hooded figures.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The speaker shot an askance look from behind a black mask toward the late arrival. "Naught to do with you, Staff. We are speaking, rather, of the more metaphorical staff up the master's arse."

Comradely silence stretched out to become somewhat strained.

"Ah, yes, of course." The belated accord won Staff a series of odd glances from his comrades. He deflected all further attention with a stiff harrumph. "Well, since we are all gathered let us be about our next task, then, before we incur his ire."

Cowls dipped in a flurry of nods, and one by one they disappeared.

Of course, the blessing of a full mask meant that, if any sign of discomfiture had appeared on his face, none could have witnessed it.

  
  
  


“Good.” Lahabrea glanced around the lesser Ascians assembled before him. “You have your orders. Proceed as we have discussed.” A silent chorus of nods answered him, and they turned as one. “Staff, remain behind a moment.”

Curious glances struck the specified Ascian, but made no impact; he but stood as stiff and straight as his namesake, unmoved. Once the last had disappeared to leave the two of them alone, Lahabrea strode closer, a smile spreading across his face.

“I would consult with you on a private matter, if you do not mind.”

Behind the full mask, invisible save for the sudden agitation in the man’s aether, Staff’s own smile grew to match Lahabrea’s. “But of course.”

  
  
  


Fingertips slid over sweat-slicked skin, sliding down abdominal muscle, caressing over one transversus, then another, hovering there.

“Now tell me this: who holds mastery over the other at this moment, Lahabrea?”

The words, or perhaps the deep, salacious tone in which they were uttered, wrenched a groan from Lahabrea’s throat. “Oh… Staff, please, I need…”

“Then say it,” he hissed, another wanton sound his reward. His fingertips dug lightly into the taut flesh of Lahabrea’s abdomen, and his lips teased their way behind his ear.

“You,” finally came the choked admission. “I am at your mercy. Please—” The plea was not even finished when the stalled thrusts resumed with force, cutting him off. The hand continued its progress until Staff palmed him and began to stroke.

“That is correct, Speaker. It is for _me_ that you sing today.” He bit, firmly, and the spitted Speaker writhed with a moan. He chuckled, licking away the sting. “Then would you confess you _enjoy_ having a staff up your arse?”

His only response was a series of incoherent cries, ascending unto the heavens where Lahabrea finally broke, voice going raw, seed spilling over his fingers. Grinning, he leaned close to the gasping Speaker’s ear once more.

“I shall take that as a ‘yes,’ then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this bit of insanity! Shoutout to the [J&T Discord](https://discord.gg/KscgV8r) for sparking and encouraging this piece! (If you're looking for a wholesome community to support your thirst, come on down!)


End file.
